dvsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bureaucrats
__NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction Look carefully at the basic definition above, especially one key word: 'editor. That's right, in spite of all the extra tools or so-called "powers", Bureaucrats are still, first and foremost, a wiki editor. Plain and simple. '''Bureaucrats, commonly known as bcrats or sometimes just admins (profile tag), are wiki editors who have access to technical features that help with maintaining wikis and the granting and removal of user rights, when necessary. Different users have access to different site functions. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, Bureaucrats can access a few additional functions. For a complete list of our users who are are Bureaucrats, see . Note that admins & bureaucrats are not "required" to use their powers, but when they do it is appreciated. 'Bureaucrats': What They Are NOT Bureaucrats should not be viewed as the leaders, or staff, of the wiki. If they are viewed as such, it should be based only on setting an example by cleaning up problems, helping others, and being consistent about following guidelines or policies. The wiki is generally not hierarchical, and only very rarely can the title be used to win an argument. Unilateral decision-making should also be avoided as it can damage the trust that should be built up between all users of a wiki. *Judges: Bureaucrats should always encourage quality edits, as the idea of a wiki is to have a decent resource that anyone can edit. They should not put down other editors, however, because their edits do not meet some sort of unreasonable or unreachable standard. Asking a user to improve grammar is one thing; putting them down or threatening to ban them because of they disagree with the edit is not. *Owners: Bureaucrats do not own a wiki. They cannot exclusively control everything that goes into it. They cannot pick and choose who and what works for them. Everyone should have free access to the wiki, including those who operate differently from an Bureaucrat's ideals. *Punishers: Bureaucrats should not use their tools to punish users for the slightest transgression by banning, blocking, or reverting. That's a blatant abuse of the tools they've been granted, and is just asking to get them revoked. Some Bureaucrats, due to circumstance and being human, may make mistakes, usually along the lines of those above. No one's perfect; as long is the damage is fixed and apologies are made, then it shouldn't be a big deal. However, if an Bureaucrat flagrantly does one or all of the above, it may lead to a removal of their rights. Bureaucrats Bureacrauts are wiki users who generally maintain a certain balance and direction, as well as maintenance of the wiki. The following comprise the Bureaucrats: * ~=(iNate)=~ * * Members with Bureaucrat rights are available to assist members should they have any questions. Administrative Tools Bureaucrats have “tools”, much like users with Administrator rights do, to do certain things that help with maintenance. However, Bureaucrats have a couple extra rights that allow granting of and removal of user rights. See the for a basic guide on using Administrative functions and tools. Bureaucrats are not permitted to engage or participate in edit wars for any reason (i.e., continuously and repeatedly revert edits). Doing so may result in loss of rights. Deleting Bureaucrats can and pages, page histories, and uploaded files. On most wikis, deletion is normally done to remove or not needed pages. Bureaucrats must make well informed decisions when handling the deletion of pages. Should an Bureaucrat delete any page by accident, s/he must undelete it immediately. Protection Bureaucrats can and pages. On most wikis, protections are usually done to prevent vandalism or disruptive editing to certain pages. It is also done to protect widely used pages and images that are considered 'high-risk'. While page protection may occur for these reasons, it should only be used as an absolute last resort due to the potential for over-use. Blocking Bureaucrats have the ability to and users from editing for a period of time, which is determined by the blocking Bureaucrat. On most wikis, blocks are usually done to prevent users from vandalizing or disruptive editing. Should any Bureaucrat perform an accidental block, s/he must unblock that user immediately. Other * Under certain circumstances, members with Administrative rights can edit the interface by changing system messages and skins. * All Bureaucrats have access to certain that normal users do not. These pages include: ** or ** ** ** ** ** ** For more information on when and when not to use Administrative tools, please refer to our admin tools policy. Becoming a Bureaucrat Occasionally, users who have held administrative rights for a decent amount of time are asked if they wish to become Bureaucrats or these users may ask to be considered for the role. However, admins need to have demonstrated that they can manage the responsibility and dedication to this wiki as well. All Bureaucrat promotions will be granted only through consensus among the majority of active users with administrative rights, followed by an open, public community forum in order to legitimize the promotion. All votes given will be counted equally, meaning that an administrator vote is not worth more than a non-administrator vote, however, the promotion vote will not be taken publicly if the consensus by the majority of active admins is in opposition. As always, an active Bureaucrat will make the final determination whether or not to grant the requester Bureaucrat rights. Removal of Bureaucrat Rights Bureaucrat rights can only be removed by a Wikia Staff member or by the user. Other Bureaucrats cannot remove another users Bureaucrat rights. Some reasons for this to occur: * Community decision resulting from a bad conduct discussion; * Wikia Staff decision resulting from especially egregious behavior on the part of the individual, where delay could result in greater damage to the wiki. * Any extended period of inactivity, with or without prior notice, is grounds for removal by Wikia Staff. In most cases, it is not unusual for a user who is stripped of their Bureaucrat rights to also receive a block of some duration. Further Reading * * * * * Category:No Testing